The present invention relates to a novel and useful yo-yo structure.
Yo-yos have been known since the early 20th century and are believed to derive from the Philippines. Generally, yo-yos include a pair of disks that are connected to a spindle which is used to wind and unwind a cord. The yo-yo is then held by the user and flung outwardly causing the yo-yo-to spin and wind down the string and wind up the string back to the user. This operation is repeated. A variety of maneuvers may be performed with a yo-yo that serve as a source of amusement for many persons.
However, many persons are unable to perform the basic operation of a yo-yo due to difficulty in gripping the double disk body.
A yo-yo structure which is easy to grasp and includes a novel structure for the same would be a notable advance in the toy and game field.
In accordance with the present invention a novel and useful yo-yo structure is herein provided.
The structure of the present invention utilizes a pair of disks connected to one another by a shaft or spindle to permit winding and unwinding of a line in the conventional sense. The pair of disks form a groove where the line, connected to the shaft, is extended from the shaft when the yo-yo is operated. The pair of disks may be formed of any hardened material, such as plastic or wood.
A cover of soft, flexible material having a plurality of flexible appendages is also employed in the present invention. The cover fits over at least one of the pair of disks, and preferably over both disks. The spinning of the pair of disks of the yo-yo also causes spinning of the flexible material and the appendages. Being soft, the flexible material is easy to hold and serves as a cushion for the movement of the yo-yo against the hand of the user.
Shield means is also found in the present invention for preventing the plurality of flexible appendages of the soft cover from entering the groove formed by the pair of disks. In this manner, the line, serving as a necessary element in the operation of the yo-yo, is not tangled or fouled in any way. The shield means also serves to cushion the finger of the user when the line of the yo-yo is wound around the central shaft and the body of the yo-yo, consisting of a pair of disks, is held in the hand of the user. The shield means also provides better control of the yo-yo hen it is tossed outwardly from the user. The shield means may be formed of resilient material or flexible material, as the case may be. In this regard, hardened rubber or similar compositions may be used to form the shield means of the present invention. The shield means may include a flange which extends from the disks that includes an inner surface that curves outwardly from the groove. The flange may form an endless edge about the disks to alleviate any gaps in the shield about the periphery of the pair of disks. Of course, the pair of flanges forming the shield means would balance the yo-yo structure so as not to interrupt the operation of the same.
It may be apparent that a novel and useful yo-yo structure has been herein before described.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a yo-yo structure which includes a cover portion which is soft and pleasing to the touch.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a yo-yo structure which includes a soft cover portion having flexible appendages which do not upset the balance of the yo-yo structure.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a yo-yo structure having a plurality of flexible appendages on the side portions thereof which do not interfere with the line or string portion of the yo-yo structure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a yo-yo structure which is easy to manufacture and is durable during use.
The invention possesses other objects and advantages especially as concerns particular characteristics and features thereof which will become apparent as the specification continues. dr
FIG. 1 is a front elevational view of the yo-yo structure of the present invention.
FIG. 2 is a side elevational view of the yo-yo structure of the present invention showing a human finger partially in phantom.
FIG. 3 is a sectional view taken along line 4xe2x80x944 of FIG. 2.
FIG. 4 is an enlarged sectional view of the shield means flange of the structure of the present invention.